Change Chaos
by JRbullfrog
Summary: The second book of Multiverse Mayhem, as can't list all the crossovers. all characters belong to there respective owners. none of this is cannon. :)
1. Prologue

Chapter 0

AND We're Back!

The party is raging on! They all finally beat Stitch! Keeping him frozen forever would defeat him, would it not? One man shakes his head though, being a watcher of the planet he knew stuff that others didn't. He knew of a strange structure that sprouted on the top of the world and the fact that it was getting colder and colder, even though it was summer time. He started to walk away from the party, somebody stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Questions a party goer. "The party just started?"

Jon Snow turns to him saying, "To prepare and you will want to as well."

"Prepare for what?" The party goer asks, confused.

All Jon says while walking away is, "prepare yourself, winter is coming."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yes, I just referenced Game of Thrones

" And then I froze him!" Ben remarks as he retold the battle. "Couldn't have done it without Fluttershy, tho." He points to Fluttershy. "Stitch promised not to hurt her!" Ben and the guests laugh at the _foolish_ promise Stitch had made.

Fluttershy just smiled and nodded. She doesn't like all the fame, but after all that had happened, she decided she could have some fame. The party was going great, The guests were having a good time, and the government was being praised. As she looked around admiring the party Pinkie Pie threw, she saw a familiar figure in a black hoodie walk out the doors.

"Hold on, I've got to check something". Fluttershy stated before going towards the door. As she left, she noticed that the temperature dropped as soon as she went outside.

"You should prepare yourself."

Fluttershy froze before turning around to see Sully leaning on a wall, looking straight ahead. She studied his face and saw many mixed emotions. Anger, Sadness, Regret, but most surprising was trust. Like he knew he could tell her and nothing bad would happen "Why?" Fluttershy asks nervously.

"Just trust me, take the next time you can get out of this world and go." Sully states turning to look at her and a new emotion appears. Determination. It only appears for a second tho. "It won't be too pretty here soon enough and I'd prefer it if you were relatively ok."

"But, my friends.." Fluttershy began.

"Look if you don't listen to me, fine. But, tell no one you saw me" Sully muttered. "And don't say I didn't warn you." and starts to turn away.

"Why... Why do you care about me so much?" Fluttershy asks and Sully stops.

He turns his head back. "You're kind, quiet, careful, calm, and don't immediately try to attack something you don't know. Those type of people are rare and if you find one, they should live in peace, not in a war zone." he explains before sinking into the shadows, leaving Fluttershy to contemplate his answer.

In a library, three others were exploring and looking for something interesting. "Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Apple Bloom questioned looking around.

"Maybe, I didn't ask," Scootaloo replied before hopping on to a balcony. "Ooohhh, check this out." When they saw what Scootaloo was looking at, they oohed and ahhed too. Sitting on a pedestal was an old looking book with gold edges and words of silver, titled _The Forms of_ ...

"Huh, the word is gone." Sweetie Bell observed as she went to pick it up. The word seemed to been scratched out by something. " _In this book, the forms of_... Huh, a word gone again, _When this person touches something he can get the powers of it and change form too. The forms are displayed on the pages in the order he turns into them_." Sweetie Bell reads out loud before gasping at what she saw on the next page. "We need to warn the others." But not before showing the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they gasped as well. They ran outside to see the most terrifying thing they could see, SNOW.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow doesn't = death, sorry for the misconception

Twilight Sparkle soon looked out the window and looked confused. Snow? In the summer? She looks at Discord, but he's doing party tricks, so it can't be him. "Hey, guys." She called over to the others, "Do you know anyone who can make it snow in the summer?"

"Not that I'm aware of, No. Why do you ask?" Ben asks, confused.

"Just step outside." She says. As they all do, they see snowfall all around them. When they go towards the harbor, they see ice slowly freezing the water. As it got closer, they could see someone shrouded in a white cloak. As the figure got closer, frost started appearing on the wood of the harbor and snow came down harder. When he got a few meters away the figure said "Oh, a welcoming party, well better present my gift." Before making a European dragon of ice form. The dragon roars and the roar is heard echoing throughout the town send most that heard it into a mass panic. From the roar, icicles fell from the sky as if it was rain. People ran and hid everywhere they could, all except our heroes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asks, still holding his ground. "And why are you freezing everything?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He stated before surrounding Sonic's feet in ice. He laughed " CHILL out, don't freak out" as Sonic tried to break the ice. "Now I'm trying to find a book. Can you help me, I would like to destroy it?" He explains. "Now it looks-, wait what's she hold-. OH, OOOH, NOW THIS,... this is interesting." Then he sinks into the ice and rises behind them, to look at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were now in front of him. Everyone was in shock, Why are they here or have a book with them anyway?

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I recommend the-" He starts before Sweetie Belle launched the book over his head and it landed in front of Rarity. "Welp," He sighed before encasing the Cutie Mark Crusaders in ice "you just had to choose the hard way." When he spun around he saw the book was open to a page that on it had a picture of a white and light blue Stitch with an icicle symbol on its chest and a passage below it read, " _Ice Stitch controls all things cold in this form, but mostly ice. He is a revengeful soul, whose vengeance is as cold as his powers._ "

"Well," He stated before he threw the cloak off. The same white and light blue Stitch with an icicle symbol on his chest from the book stood before them. "I honestly didn't want you to see that." Ice Stitch sighed. "Now there is no surprise for chapter two."

"You deceived us all, You froze the planet," Rarity snarls through gritted teeth, words dripping with venom. Everyone turns toward her. A faint blue glow shined around her. Ice Stitch's mouth starts to curl into a grin."BUT YOU DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" she yells before a bright blue flash appeared around her. When the flash concluded, Rarity has light blue streaks on her coat and mane along with white streaks on her mane.

"Never mind, there is a surprise in this chapter" The Stitch joyfully declares, with his all too to familiar smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No, Rarity didn't go super saiyan

"Well then," Stitch taunts as his European dragon lands behind him. "Dragon vs Dragon, winner takes all? First, however, Ben let's see how you like it" Stitch states before encasing Ben in ice.

"If you insist." Rarity sighs before making an Ice Chinese dragon form behind her. Getting on their dragons back, they glared at each other before charging at one another. They smash into each other and pieces of ice fly off both dragons. The ice stopped mid-air and floats to Ice Stitch's dragon, reforming the places that were shattered. Rarity's dragon however, was slowly remaking the ice on it. Ice chains grab the body of the Chinese dragon, that then smashes it to the ground. The Chinese dragon has the ice absorbed into it before firing icicles the size of cows at Ice Stitch's dragon. Ice Stitch merely smirks before he and his dragon sink into the ice and rise back up behind them, then return fire. Rarity's dragon elegantly dodges the icicles and both dragons roar loudly at each other.

"Well anyone have some popcorn?" Sonic asks. Everyone just looks at him,"What? It's a giant battle! What can we do?" Sonic says.

"If we free Ben, he can turn into Heat Blast and help Rarity" Twilight suggested.

"Fine" Sonic sighed "Tho, I can't move."

Back with the battle of the dragons, Stitch seemed to always have the upper hand. He had more experience fighting and with his ability's powers mastered. He traveled through the ice with his dragon and used other ice to hold her dragon in place. "You know all this fighting is very relaxing, heck I'm not really trying that hard" Stitch chuckles. "I even thought you would fight harder for your frozen sister!"

"Hey Stitch!" as Stitch turned around he saw Heat Blast floating in front of him.

"Now Ben, if you interfere I will count it as a forfeit on your side. And trust me, you don't want that." Stitch said.

Heat Blast shrugged "That's a risk I'm willing to take." and threw a fireball at him.

Stitch just snapped and the fireball froze. It split into four pieces, with each of the pieces pinning Heat Blast to a wall. "Welp tried to warn you. Now I would have left the Cutie Mark Crusaders here to thaw, but" Stitch laughed before having his butchers' knife go straight through them, turning them into ice statues. " It appears I'm taking home some trophies!" then he, his dragon, and the statues sunk into the ice.

"Told you we shouldn't have interfered" Sonic mumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

People probably hate me now

Rarity dashes in the direction Stitch came from to follow him. But before she could get too far she was stopped by her friends. "Rarity, where are you going!" Twilight asked with a worried look on her face.

"To get my sister back from Stitch!" She snapped, "So let me through!"

"It's going to be harder than just getting to him you know, there are more of me than him."

Their heads swung around to see a pink Stitch with a red arrow pointing down and a blue arrow pointing up on his chest on a roof, "You know, some of us are nicer than others. He is like a manifestation of revenge, I'm more laid back and don't fight unless I need to." The Stitch explained before realizing he hadn't introduced himself, "Sorry forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gravity Stitch, controller of how stuff goes up, down, left, or right and all that jazz."

"Wait there's more of you!" Ben exclaimed eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, of course, there's a whole book of us," The book floats up to him from the ground and he opens it to a page that shows him on it. The page reads _"Gravity Stitch can control and manipulate gravity. He's laid back, but if provoked he will casually smash your face in with a rock."_ He closes the book and smiles at them "But enough about me, let us talk about your problem" Gravity Stitch stated as he floated down from the roof and tosses them the book, "You want to get your friends back and beat Ice Stitch. There are a couple of problems, but I'll just name one, you aren't strong enough."

"Will you help us?" Pinkie Pie asked hopefully. Gravity Stitch just looks at her and smiles.

"Well, only certain people can get certain powers, like Rarity can use her special ice powers and it's very rare for people to get the same powers. So I can help one of you get gravity powers. I try not to get too overly involved in helping my brother's enemies, so consider any Stitch helping you a blessing." Gravity Stitch told them all. He then snapped, making gravity so strong it was like a wall was around them. Then they realized they were in an invisible box! "The one who gets out of the box first is the one who gets the power!" Gravity Stitch exclaimed.

Sonic just frowned, "Um, still stuck here" He complained. Gravity Stitch chuckled before he snapped. Suddenly the ice around Sonic's feet shattered and Sonic slammed into the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that." Gravity Stitch giggles.

They checked all around the box, but they couldn't find an exit. They even trying to just hit the wall hoping to break it, from giant ice spikes to fists. Gravity Stitch just sighs, looks over at Pinkie Pie, who is sitting next to him and he asks "Should we tell them you already got out, cause this is getting painful to watch."

"No, they'll get out soon enough." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"And this is why you're my favorite" Gravity Stitch laughs.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 Hour later...

"Well that was painful to watch," Gravity Stitch remarks "But thank god it's over."

"You could have let us out at any time!" Apple Jack yells.

"Details, Details!" Gravity Stitch chuckles.

Ben looks at Pinkie Pie, "How did you get out? Like, we looked everywhere and found nothing?"

Pinkie Pie just smiles "A magician never reveals their tricks!"

"You asked me to let you out." Gravity Stitch says and everyone looks at him. "I never said that you couldn't do that." Everyone just kept staring at him. "And the lesson is not all Stitches will be mean and not help you."

"Am I the smartest one here for asking?" Pinkie Pie asks

"I think so." Gravity Stitch says. "And so, I bestow upon you the powers of gravity." He snaps and suddenly a flash of light develops around Pinkie Pie. When the light is gone, Pinkie Pie looked mostly the same but with tiny multicolored arrows on her. Gravity stitch smiled, "Heh, I always wanted a successor" He laughed before turning to Fluttershy, frowns and tells her, "Look, you are no longer protected by a promise. Sully made Stitch promise, but there are a lot of us and we are our own separate beings. He made none of us promise to not hurt you or to protect you. Take care, for Sully knows angering any of us could and would be a death sentence. Goodbye." Then he teleports away.

"Well, hopefully Fluttershy's next to get a power so she can protect herself." Mega Man said breaking the silence.

Back at Stitch's main base, Sully was angry as he watched what Gravity Stitch had said. It was all true, He hadn't made any of the Stitches promise, only the original. And if he made Stitch angry, well Proto Man was killed by Stitch when he was annoyed. The last time Stitch was mad,... Let's not think about it. If Sully attacked him,... Sully shuddered. "I'm going to need you to protect Fluttershy, ok?" Sully commanded.

Across from Sully on a desk, A purely black Stitch is grinning madly. "I'm the only one here, and normally I would question why you're asking me, out of all the Stitches, but I accept. Tho, when talking to me call me by my name" The Stitch chuckled madly "Address me as Shadow Stitch." Then Shadow Stitch sank into the shadows, Still laughing madly.

"You know you said it yourself, "Isn't it rude to capture a guest?" Said a human in a tube behind Sully. He had brown hair, tan skin, a magenta t-shirt, jeans, and an annoyed look on his face. "And either way I was invited here" Sully just chuckles. "By JR" The human growled. When the word JR came out of his mouth, Sully froze.

"You know that name?" Sully asks worriedly.

"Yes and Maia." The human says as the tube lifts up, releasing him. "My hero name is Magenta Monster, But you can call me Emmett." Emmett remarks.

Back with our Heroes, they had made it some distance to the top of the world already and they were starting to tire from the miles they had just walked. So they set up a camp on the ice and hoped for the best. "You sure this is safe?" Fluttershy asks, looking around the dark frozen wasteland that was all around them.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine, plus we'd hear ice and snow crunch if anyone tried to sneak up on us." Discord replies while putting on a sleeping mask. "Plus I'm here! Who'd sneak up on me!"

"Actually where were you when Ice Stitch attacked? We didn't see you." Twilight questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you see, I was..., I... was..." Discord starts but gets a confused look on his face, "That's... funny. I can't remember." Discord then goes back to his normal self, "But I'm here now and that's all that matters!"

"O...ok" Fluttershy mutters "Well goodnight." And everyone was soon fast asleep.

one hundred meters away stood a shadowy figure with a large black portal behind them. In the moonlight, you could see the shape of a Stitch and glints of gold, red, and black, as well as black shadowy wings with red spikes on the tips. From the portal came a low growl. "Not yet, but we could see if luck is with us." The Stitch tells the portal as he outstretches his right arm and a black bow with a gold grip and spikes on the ends appears in his hand. He puts his hand into the position for if he was readying an arrow and a black arrow materialized in his hand. He pulls the arrow back and takes aim. "You think they'll miss her?" The portal gives a small growl of response. The Stitch's smile glints in the moonlight as he takes aim at Fluttershy. "That's what makes this even more fun." Then he releases the arrow and it soars through the night sky, going as straight as a line. When it gets close to Fluttershy, a hand comes up from her shadow and grabs the arrow right after the point. The Stitch lowers his bow. "Well," He turns and walks back to the portal behind him. "We'll talk later."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A chilling reunion

Ice Stitch walked around the courtyard of his castle, admiring the statues he had. He stopped for a moment and chuckled "You can come out, It's no use trying to hide on my property."

Sully rose from a shadow scythes in hand. He didn't say anything, but his face told all. He was angry. "Look I haven't touched Fluttershy and you never said anything about the others, so it was fair game for me." Ice Stitch smirked.

"They're just kids you know and I want them free" Sully demanded. Ice Stitch just looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?" Sully questioned.

"Well you see we all have separate main powers like ice, but" Suddenly Sully felt all the power go out of him. He looked at Ice Stitch who was holding an orb. "Us Stitches can still choose to do whatever we want." Ice Stitch snarled before the orb disappears and Sully got his strength back. "So don't test me, I'm in a foul mood." Ice Stitch explained before turning his back to Sully and started to walk away before calling back to him, "Tell Magenta Monster I said hi"

Sully sighs and shadow hops into the base, with Emmett waiting for him. "There is no getting through to that Stitch" Sully sighs, hands on his head.

"Oh come on, all that means is that Fluttershy could soon get her powers and be able to defend herself from Stitches and others. And let's face it we can't fight Fluttershy in the end, That could be the end of us in a fight." Magenta Monster explained.

Sully sighed, he knew it would be inevitable eventually. He looked up at the ceiling knowing that this would be the time that it would switch over to one of the main heroes.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a dense forest with only herself. She scanned the area to see if she could find anyone, But then she heard a voice "Welcome to your training. I've been expecting you" She looked around, but saw no one. Then a green Stitch steps out of a tree.

"Hello, my name is Nature Stitch. I will teach you how to use the grass, flowers, and other parts of nature to your advantage." Nature Stitch explained. "And yes when you go into something you can control it, so you can finally be a tree."

Fluttershy squealed, a dream of hers was coming true! Shadow Stitch, however, who was in Fluttershy's shadow sighed. He would be free of this job then. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled. "Was wondering when you would show up," Shadow Stitch said as he looked at another Stitch in the shadow. The Stitch was the red, and black and gold Stitch with the shadow wings. "Giratina Stitch"

"Come we'll talk before we see him." Giratina Stitch told Shadow Stitch before they disappear from the shadow.

"Not only will I teach you how to use your powers, I will teach you something just as, if not more important." Nature Stitch continues.

"And that is?" Fluttershy asks eagerly.

"Basic fighting," Nature Stitch says before a tree root bursts from the ground. Fluttershy yelps as it smacks her legs, tripping her on to the ground. "Your reaction time and reflexes are terrible, we may have to work on that. Oh yeah, we've now begun lesson number one."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

And we go look at side characters

Sweetie Bell opened her eyes, but all she saw were stone walls around her and a prison door. Then she realized, shouldn't she be frozen?! Then she heard behind her, in a mesmerizing voice "Oh, your finally awake." When she turned around, she saw a silver Stitch smiling at her. But unlike the others he had a more liquid like form. "I'm here to say hello," He slurred before manically smiling. "And goodbye." Suddenly he launched himself at her.

Sweetie Bell runs away screaming, looking for something to defend herself with. She spotted a box and with her magic, she threw it at his head. It had appeared to take off his head, then she noticed a silver liquid from behind the box form with the Stitch. "Awww, whats the matter. Can't fight liquid mercury?" Mercury Stitch laughed before firing globs of himself at her.

None of the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were having better luck, Apple Bloom woke up with Gold Stitch, who had a sword for a arm and Scootaloo woke up with Platinum Stitch, who had a hammer for a arm. So the Stitches were having a great time toying with them. Then the prison doors opened and out shoot the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But when they got out they didn't see each other, they saw a maze of cloudy ice. "Welcome to the labyrinth!" Exclaimed Ice Stitch, who was on a ice jumbo-tron screen. "Instead of a Minotaur coming to chase you, the Stitches in your prison will! Enjoy!" Then the screen flickered off.

"Go ahead, find your friends. I still know a way to break you." Platinum Stitch told Scootaloo. "And I don't mean with my hammers." Scootaloo just ran screaming into the maze. Platinum Stitch just sighed, "You'll just go to the courtyard and then you will be broken." No one heard him though, but he didn't care.

Apple Bloom ran in random directions to escape Gold Stitch, But soon found herself stuck in a corner. Then she heard "Found you." before a gold sword came from the other side of the wall she was leaning against, right next to her head. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Apple Bloom screams, while dashing away. She turns around to make sure Gold Stitch wasn't following her, she then slammed into Sweetie Bell. "Oh sorry, didn't see you. Have you seen Scootaloo?"

Sweetie Bell shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her. I saw Platinum Stitch walking around. When I asked him why he wasn't chasing Scootaloo, he just said "Because she will break herself." And walked away. I think he went this way, come on."

As they rounded a couple of corners, they got to the middle of the maze. And in the room was Scootaloo trembling. Platinum Stitch just laughed "Broken yet?!". On a podium in the middle of the room sat a ice statue in chains.

A ice statue of a chained screaming Rainbow Dash.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

And a soul has been shattered :)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Platinum Stitch laughed. "Look at your hero, Caught, frightened, And..." He raised his hammer arm over the ice Rainbow Dash's head. "Soon to be dead"

All Scootaloo did was tremble and look mortified. She didn't move, all she did was sit and stare. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell ran up to her and shook her, but she didn't react or move. "3" Platinum Stitch counted, raising his arm. "2" They could all see a tear drop from Scootaloo's eye. "1!" And Platinum Stitch brought his arm down. All but Scootaloo looked away, expecting to hear a crunch that never came. Stitch had stopped right before he hit her. He looked back and waved his hand in front of Scootaloo's face, she didn't move and tears kept slowly coming from her eyes.

"Ah psychological torture, my favorite. Break their heart, break their spirit." The Stitch chuckled, before picking up Scootaloo. He led the Crusaders to their cells and put Scootaloo in the middle of hers. Tears were still flowing down her face. Platinum Stitch sighed before tapping her on the head and she instantly snapped out of the trance. "Hey, she's not dead. So stop crying, we don't plan to kill her." Platinum Stitch said soothingly. Scootaloo just turned away from him. "There's no fixing her" Stitch thought "Well, goodnight" Platinum Stitch said before walking away and shutting the door.

Back with Fluttershy, she had gotten the hang of her powers. With the necklace on, she had lime green stripes on her. "Well your training is finished" Nature Stitch called. "You should probably get back to your friends"

When she gets back everyone is still sleeping, Fluttershy sighs before laying down and falling asleep. Everyone was sleeping soundly, all except for Twilight.

In her dream she was in a ring of fire with no place to go and magic didn't work. The ring kept getting closer before it stopped right before her. Then any thing outside the fire engulfed in flames, causing twilight to scream. When the fire died down she could see a man on the other side. She called over to him, hoping he would hear her and help her. As the man walked over, the fire parted in front of him. As she got a better look at him, she realized it wasn't a man walking towards her it was a Stitch!

"Now I don't mean to alarm you" The red and orange Stitch called over to her. "But I have no intention to help you. You'll just have to find your way out." And the Stitch walked away as the fire rekindled once more, leaving Twilight.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ominous Dreams, am I right? Our heroes wake up and continue their journey along the ice. With every step, they are closer to Ice Stitch. "Speaking of steps," Apple Jack thought. "Why is it that where ever Twilight steps, there's steam?" She checked to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, but they were not. There really is steam. "Hey Twi, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"Apple Jack asked Twilight. "Uh, sure" Twilight said confused. They walked over to a place where they could talk privately. "So, whats wrong?" Twilight asked her. "I'm just wondering why there's steam coming from your hooves?" Apple Jack asked pointing to the steam. "Huh, hadn't noticed it" Twilight replied, but Apple Jack could tell she was lying. She checked to see if anything else besides the steam was different and instantly something else was noticed. Her eyes. Normally they would be light purple, but know they were bright red. Apple Jack then tackled Twilight and pinned her on the ground. "Ok, start talking. Who are you?" Apple Jack questioned Twilight. Twilight sighed. "You're to smart for your good." Then she suddenly fell asleep and next to them a fire tornado appeared. When the tornado disappeared a orange and red Stitch holding a staff with a red orb on it was frowning. "Now I personally wanted to stay in there for longer, but you had to go and do that." The Stitch sighs before he starts smiling. "Hi, I'm Fire Stitch. I trapped your friend here in a dream, So only I can free her." He laughed before getting tackled and pinned by Apple Jack once again. "HEY GUYS,THERE'S A STITCH I NEED HELP WITH!" Apple Jack yelled. Suddenly everyone else is there glaring at Fire Stitch. "He put Twi into a never ending dream and controlled her" "Well aren't you clever the clever one." Fire Stitch said sarcastically before melting the ice below him and reappearing behind them. Before Fire Stitch could say anything, Sea weed broke through the ice and grabbed his limbs. He just looks at Fluttershy, who is using her powers and chuckles. "Wet sea weed to counter my fire. Good try, but.." Then the sea weed turned gray and fell into a pile of ash. "Heat can do wonders to many things." Then he gets a fire ball in his hand, "Tell Proto Man I said hi" Before chucking the fire ball at Fluttershy. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

People definitely hate me now

Everyone looked away as the fire ball got closer. Then inches before the fire ball hit Fluttershy's face, it stopped and just hovered there. Fire Stitch sighed before saying "Hello Sully, Hello Emmett. Nice of you to drop in." Sully stood behind him concentrating on not letting the fire ball hit Fluttershy. Emmett just waved at our heroes.

"I thought I told you to not anger me." Sully said getting angry.

"Oh don't worry, now that your here it won't hit her." Fire Stitch chuckled before the fire ball went back and hit Sully in the face, forcing him onto his back. Suddenly Fire Stitch was over top him.

"Now listen here," Fire Stitch growled eyes glowing red. "I don't like to be interrupted and your very lucky your an ally of mine, or else this would hurt." Suddenly all the ice in a 20 meter radius vaporized instantaneously. "Now if I made the heat affect all of you, you all would be goop now. And by the way, remember the time when Gravity Stitch explained how some Stitches represented emotions?" Suddenly the sky turned red and some lava came up through the earth. "I'M THE EMBODEMENT OF STITCH'S RAGE! SO ANGER ME," Stitch leaned in towards Sully's face, eyes still all red. "AND YOUR DEAD TO ME!" Then Fire Stitch suddenly calmed down. "And that's how you do a rage moment, Bye for now!" Then he disappeared into a fire tornado, leaving behind a necklace. Sully just groaned and shadow hopped away. Now only Emmett remained.

"I feel like I don't get that much attention." Emmett stated. "So I think I'll stay here for a bit"

"Huh, you seem harmless" Sonic yawned. "You should be quick to beat."

Emmett raised one of his eyebrows, then threw the necklace at Twilight waking here up. "Now it's a sort of fair fight."

"Is that your chance against us?" Sonic taunted before imminently regretting it.

"Now your starting..." Emmett growled before turning into... well, a magenta monster. He looked like a big humanoid t-rex with wings and long claws. "TO MAKE ME ANGRY!" The Magenta Monster yelled before breathing breathing fire at all our heroes. All but one moved out of the way. Then the fire stopped in place and became a wall, which went back at The Magenta Monster. Where the fire would have hit was Twilight Sparkle, now with a orange and yellow coat, a mane of fire, and a necklace on her.

"ALL YOU DO WHEN YOU HIT ME..." Suddenly spikes jutted from The Magenta Monster's back and doubled in size, now the size of a house. "IS MAKE ME ANGRIER!"

Three Stitches watched the battle from afar. They were Shadow Stitch, Giratina Stitch, and a brown Stitch with a mountain on his chest who then said, "Well, I'll be going to join them. It'll "rock" "


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What a "Heated" battle

As the fight raged on Apple Jack was feeling less and less helpful. She couldn't do what her friends could do. They had powers, she didn't have anything.

"Let me guess. you feel helpless, don't you"Apple Jack whipped around to see a brown Stitch with a mountain symbol on his chest. "Hi, I'm Earth Stitch. I can help you ya know." Earth Stitch started. "And all you have to do is listen to me for a few minutes." He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. Apple Jack reluctantly shook his hand. When she pulled back, a necklace was in her hand.

"Now allow me to teach you" Earth Stitch began, Then he explained how to use the power. Before he left, he turned to her and said "Now this doesn't mean I won't fight you, I just wanted more screen time shall we say."

"What do you mean screen time?" Apple Jack asked confused.

"Ask Pinkie some time, tho I do suppose we aren't on TV." Earth Stitch replied before sinking into the earth.

Apple Jack just shrugged and put on the necklace. And like when the others put their necklaces on, there was a blinding flash that everyone got distracted by. When they looked back, they saw that Apple Jack now had brown spots on her coat and cocoa brown stripes in her mane and tail. "Well then," She says, getting ready to strike the ground with her hoof. "Let's get ready to rumble!" When her hoof did hit the ground, it was like a level 2 earthquake just happened. But just like before when The Magenta Monster got hit and got angry, he got more powerful. This process went on for tenish minutes, until The Magenta Monster stopped and appeared to calm down and change back to being Emmett. Then he disappeared in a flash with a grin on his face.

"Well that was interesting." Sonic muttered "Well we better continue going." Everyone nodded and continued walking. A couple meters away Giratina Stitch was aiming his bow and arrow made of darkness. He lowered it, then sighed. "Can you spin the spinner already? I'm getting bored waiting."

"Ok, here goes nothing" Shadow Stitch chuckled before spinning it. On the spinner, it showed the faces of our heroes. Before the spinner could stop how ever, an ice spike ran straight through it.

"What are you two doing ?" They turned around to see Ice Stitch glaring at them. "They're almost at my home, so you," Ice Stitch explained pointing to Shadow Stitch. "Better prepare. And you," Ice Stitch then pointed at Giratina Stitch. "better not mess things up got it ?"

"aye aye captain" Giratina Stitch saluted before disappearing into a shadowy portal. Where he was a purple and purplish pink Stitch with a music note on his chest fell from a portal.

"Music Stitch, get the music ready." Ice Stitch ordered before teleporting them all to his castle and opened the gates to the courtyard. "I want to welcome our uninvited guests with open arms and good fight scenes. Ones that may take up more than one page." Ice Stitch laughed waiting for the prey to come to him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well Lets Resume, Shall We?

When our heroes got to the castle, they were astounded by its beauty and how complex it was. The gate opened as soon as they got close to it. They were then greeted with the sight of chained ice statue Rainbow Dash. "Wow, He's "cold"" Sonic lightly joked before hearing laughter.

"Good one." Suddenly before them Ice Stitch rose from the ice. "Welcome to my Ice castle, Fortress of solitude, Elsa's castle, or whatever you want to call it. Admiring the decorations?" He asked, smirking.

"WhydidyoufreezeDashie?She'sanicepersonandbasicallyeveryonelikesherand-" Pinkie Pie asked at record time before a chunk of ice hit her in the head, knocking her out COLD.

(Author face palms at the pun he put in.)

"Man she's annoying, How do you put up with her?" Sighed Ice Stitch. Then he turned to Music Stitch, who had started playing "Megalo Strike Back" on his boombox and asked "What's the occasion?" Before he side stepped a shadow chain going towards his head. He turned around to see a fandango pink pony with black stripes in her pin straight mane where Pinkie Pie was standing, now replacing by her. Ice Stitch chuckles and bows before sinking into the ice and Shadow Stitch appearing where he was.

"No need for introductions," Shadow Stitch chuckled. "For the pleasure is all mine,…. Pinkamena."

Pinkamena giggled. "Well then Shadow Stitch," Suddenly two knifes appeared next to her. "Lets just "CUT" to the chase."

Shadow Stitch laughed as a dagger appeared in his hand and he was behind Pinkamena. "I'll take a "STAB" at winning." Then attempted to stab her, but she dodged the dagger. He then summoned shadow creatures to get her, who just slashed her way through them. Then from her shadow that was in front of her, The top half of Shadow Stitch rose from it and touched her nose and went back through, but not before saying "BOOP."

"REALLY?!" Pinkamena growled as she sent a knife at him, that he just blocked.

"YEP!" He chirped before dodging a pillar of fire. He glared at Twilight and asked "Can't a guy just get a nice one on one fight sometimes? Fine though." Suddenly everyone was knocked into the air and slammed down by an invisible force. "Up top!" Shadow Stitch laughed as he high fives his shadow.

"Wait, What!" Mega man said in disbelief.

"My shadow has a mind of it's own" Shadow Stitch laughs as his shadow grabs our heroes shadows and tosses them around.

"Now Shadow," Shadow Stitch turns around and sees that Ice Stitch is back. "It's time for the main event."

"But Ice!, I was just starting to have some fun!" Shadow Stitch complained.

"Shadow." Ice Stitch growled.

"Fine." Shadow Stitch sighed, putting down the heroes.

"Good. Now,…." Ice Stitch chuckled before snapping. "Let there be life." Suddenly the chains around the statue of Rainbow Dash slithered off her. Then the statue turned it's head towards our heroes and steps off the podium. "She is now a sentient being with one command…. To attack you all. I will not control her, so…." He then points to Fluttershy. "You aren't safe, my feathered friend. Survive a minute and she will be free, If you don't…." Ice Stitch just laughs after that.

"Well,Crap." Ben says before getting slammed into by Ice Rainbow Dash, Hitting Sonic with her wing in the process. Then she charged at Rarity, before Shadow chains wrapped around her. Pinkamena had stopped her, for now.

"So, who are you again?" Applejack asked Pinkamena.

"I'm a split personality of Pinkie Pie. In her mind, Shadow Stitch visited me, We're sort of friends after he trained me a bit." She replied before Ice Rainbow Dash rammed in to her.

"STOP!" Rarity yelled and Ice Rainbow Dash stopped before her, head tilted with a confused look on her face. "Uh, sit?" Rarity said confused, Ice Rainbow Dash sat in front of her. "Roll over?" Rarity asked. Ice Rainbow Dash just had a look on her face that said "Really?" before smacking her aside.

"Well that was funny." Mega man chuckled before he saw Ice Rainbow Dash glaring at him. "Sor-" He started before he was cut off by Ice Rainbow Dash punched him in the face. He slammed into Twilight as he flew towards the wall.

"And then there were three." Ice Stitch chucked as he took out a phone, entered a number, and said into the phone. "It's almost time, get over here soon. …. No I haven't laid a finger on Fluttershy. …. Just get over here!" Then he hung up and turned his attention back to the fight. Ash and Applejack were laying on the ground beaten. "And then there was one." He smiled a little smile. "I still haven't touched her, Sully. But Rainbow might."

Ice Rainbow Dash has now got Fluttershy pinned to the ground. A very frightened Fluttershy looks up at a face with no emotion on it. Rainbow Dash raises a hoof above Fluttershy's face and brings it down.

It stops just before her face. "Time." Ice Stitch hollers. Then Rainbow Dash is no longer made of ice. She looked around at what she had done after getting off Fluttershy.

She then turned and glared at Ice Stitch **"** Y **OU."** She growled through gritted teeth, venom dripping off that one word. "HOW DARE **YOU** **USE ME** **TO HURT MY FRIENDS."** A bright blue glow radiated off of her. Ice Stitch sighed before where it was white on him turned light blue, and where it was light blue turned white, the icicle symbol on his stomach turned into a cloud, and his butcher's knife turned into a crystal blue boomerang. " **DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!I, RAINBOW DASH WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN**!"

(Author face palms at obvious "Undertale" quote.)

Then a flash of light blue light appears and when it settles Rainbow Dash now has blue and white stripped mane and tail and a necklace with a white cloud shaped jewel on it. Music Stitch starts playing "Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero (remix) by **Stone McKnuckle** "

"Well then," The Stitch starts. "Let's go." Then he throws his boomerang at such a high speed towards her it makes a tornado. Rainbow Dash flaps her wings making a tornado the same size, canceling each others out. Then the Stitch just points in front of her, making lightning strike right their in front of her. It barely grazes her.

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LOT HARDER THAN THAT!"She growled before taking to the skies with the Stitch right behind her.

"Well I feel left out." Sonic sighed as he watched the fight with the others. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, The Magenta Monster punched him in the face sending him sprawling on the ground. "You again." He groaned.

"Yep!" Magenta chuckled.

"Well I guess it's Hero ti-" Ben started before Sully swung his scythe at his chest hitting him with the snath or the part where you would hold it, slamming him into a wall.

"Nope!" Sully laughed before looking next to him at what would appear to be nothing and growled "Shut up."

"Don't worry." Ice Stitch was now next to Sully. He slashed where he was looking and suddenly an ice statue of a demon appeared there. "There you go!" Then everything but him and other Stitches turned gray. Ice Stitch then turned to the reader and explained "If you don't know who that was, It was a demon who lived inside Sully named Fury. Now he lives in an ice block. Also," Then he points to the Stitch who chased after Rainbow Dash. "That is Air Stitch. I wanted to say that so the author didn't have to keep typing the Stitch every time he would just say Air Stitch. Ok? Ok, Back to the story!" Then everything went back to normal

"How did you freeze Fury?" Sully asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ice Stitch asked back.

"Fair enough." Sully sighed before jumping at Ben, scythes in hand.

"Oh, Mega man!" Ice Stitch called out to Mega man. "I'm going to take a page out of Sigma's book and recreate someone." Then a gray beam fell from the sky and where it was, now appears a gray and black Proto man. "It's a family reunion!" Ice Stitch laughs.

"How- why- wha…." Mega man stammered before getting shot in the chest by his now evil bro.

Then a black arrow goes through the chest of Ash, but leaves no wounds. Instead, he glows black for a second before teleporting away. Ash then found himself in a place he didn't want to be in. "The Distortion World." Ash gasps.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Ash turns around to see a black, gold, and red Stitch with black shadow wings floating in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Giratina Stitch and I challenge you to a triple battle," Then Giratina Stitch laughs. "Unless your not up for it!" Then Giratina flies up behind him. "Please say yes, I don't want to disappoint my friends." Then a blue and gray Stitch with Dialga behind him and a white and purple Stitch with Palkia behind him appeared next to Giratina Stitch.

Back at the other world, Rook was looking watching the fights, when something smacked him on the side of his head. He got thrown against the wall and looks up to see a purple and purplish pink Stitch with sunglasses and a music note symbol on his chest, holding a boombox. "Your Music Stitch, aren't you?" Rook asks pointing at him. Music Stitch nods. "I'd say your the silent type, but..." Rook chuckles before pointing to the boombox still playing "Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero (remix) by **Stone McKnuckle** ". Music Stitch just nods before handing him a note. On it it says "I can use stuff that would be used during the music."

"So?" Rook asked before looking up to see many purple spears in the air all aiming at him. Music Stitch just tilts his head and smirks. His chest puffed up and down as if he was laughing.

"Hey MLP!" They all (except for Rainbow Dash) turn towards Ice Stitch. He was wearing a small smirk like he already knew he has won. "I would like to introduce some people to you! I call them my spies. And they have powers just like you!" The from behind him stepped out Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Derpy. Octavia and Vinyl had multi-color music notes on them, and Derpy had gray stripes in her mane and tail.

"No way…" Twilight gasped.

"Yes way." Octavia chuckled.

"Now because I have told them all your powers before, I will explain theirs. Fair is fair. Now Octavia and Vinyl have music as their powers (don't ask why theirs are the same) and Derpy has the power of gray." Ice Stitch explained.

Applejack snorted "Gray? Really?"

Ice Stitch looked at her confused. "Yeah, It's pretty powerful." Then he poured some gray paint onto the ground. From it, arose two giant swords with muffins for pummels. They floated next to Derpy. "Gray represents detached, neutral, impartial, indecisive, compromise, dramatic, mysterious, conventional, intelligence, reliable, and practical. It can also suppress energy, affect the mind and body by causing unsettling feelings, and helping other stand out or in this case, get more powerful." Ice Stitch chuckled. "Have fun." Then he teleported to the top balcony of his castle.

"This is the end of the chapter isn't it." Shadow Stitch asked now next to Ice Stitch.

"Yep and all the different fights are most likely be split into different chapters but happen at the same time unless they're short." Ice Stitch sighed.

"So there is like, going to be chapter 13.3, 13.5, ext." Shadow Stitch asked.

"Yep" The Author answered.


	14. Chapter 13-1

Chapter 13.1

Air Stitch VS Rainbow Dash

Music: Undertale - Battle Against a True Hero (remix) By **Stone McKnuckle**

Location: Mainly The Sky

Time- Screw it, lets just start it now!

Air Stitch dodges the lightning that flies at him as he chases Rainbow Dash into the air. He snaps and a cage made of clouds appear around Rainbow Dash. Then he freezes the water molecules of those clouds with cold air, making the cage become ice. Suddenly, Gravity! (Aka the cage starts to fall). Then lightning strikes the cage, shattering it. Rainbow Dash then sends tornadoes at him. He made a small smile, then snapped. Suddenly the tornadoes stopped before him and dispersed. Air Stitch then pointed down and chuckled once. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was thrown into the icy ground below her. As she picked herself up, Air Stitch floated down to the ground in front of her. The she sends down hail down on him. Air Stitch just looks up. Then his boomerang appears in his hand and the hail stones are shattered before you could say the first nanosecond of any word. He wipes some ice of his boomerang and smirks at Rainbow Dash. "Guess I'm faster than you, … Slowpoke." Air Stitch chuckles.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What did you call me?" She growled.

"A Slowpoke," Air Stitch replied, his smirk growing. "Is that not what people call other people who are slower than them?"

Rainbow Dash growls at him before charging at him at full speed, hooves aimed at his face. Her hooves go right through before the afterimage disappears. Then his boomerang smacks her side, sending her flying against a wall. She looks up to see Air Stitch doing the Sans shrug. "Don't aim for my afterimage RD," Air Stitch laughs before picking her up by her mane. "Cause that only gets you hurt." Then he throws her into the air behind him. "They say lightning doesn't strike the same place twice." He says looking forward as lightning strikes Rainbow Dash behind him. "Well I only need it to strike once."

"I'm not down yet," Rainbow Dash coughs. Parts of her mane and tail are singed and sticking up with static electricity. Rainbow Dash charges at him again, but a lot slower. Air Stitch holds up three fingers. Storm clouds start to form above him. He puts down one finger. Rainbow Dash gets closer. He now only has one finger up. As she almost gets in range of punching him he puts the last finger down.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Ice Stitch yells.


	15. Chapter 13-2

Chapter 13.2

Sonic and ? VS Magenta Monster and ?

Music for Magenta vs Sonic: Pokemon Sun & Moon - Lusamine Mother Beast Battle Music (HQ) by Pokeli

Music for Sonic and ? vs Magenta: Pokemon Sun & Moon - Elite four Battle Music (HQ) by Pokeli

Music for Sonic vs Magenta and ?: Pokemon Sun & Moon - Champion Red & Blue Battle Music (HQ) by Pokeli

Location: The Ground

Time: Exact same time as the last battle, NOW LETS START!

"I was wondering when I would see your face again!" Sonic chuckles, staring at whom Stitch would describe as "Pink Death".

"Heh, you too." Magenta replied while cracking his knuckles. "Ready to lose?"

"Heh, well good luck catching m-" Sonic started before getting punched in the chest and got slammed against a wall. "I have got to stop saying that!" Sonic scolded himself before running at Magenta. Sonic then tried to punch him repeatedly, But Magenta turned his arms into his Magenta Monster arms and blocked the punches. Then Sonic swept his foot at Magenta's feet, causing Magenta to fall. "Try to keep up little boy!" Sonic taunted.

Magenta slowly looks up at Sonic. "DID YOU…" Magenta growled getting covered by magenta scales and growing. Sonic starts to back away slowly. "JUST CALL ME…" Wings, spikes, and a spiked tail shot out of his back. "LITTLE!?" Sonic instantly regretted what he said as a fire ball hits his face. Sonic then did the one thing he's good at, He ran. He strikes when ever there was an opening. Magenta doesn't care though and keeps on fighting. Then when sonic is hit against a wall, Sonic finds some creatures he hasn't seen in a while. Wisps or energy creatures that give people powers, mainly Sonic.

"You've been doing good,…" Sonic says before jumping above Magenta. "But it's my turn!" Then he absorbs a Blue Wisp, turning him into a giant blue cube. Magenta barely got out of the way of it falling. The shock wave still pushed him back a bit.

"HEY! NO FAIR GETTING HELP!" Magenta yelled at Sonic, who was now back to normal.

"Hey! No fair your scales seem almost impenetrable!" Sonic counters.

"Ok, true." Magenta admits before Sonic absorbed the ivory wisp turning him into a lightning bolt and striking Magenta. Magenta flew up into the air to avoid Sonic, but Sonic absorbed the orange wisp, turning him into a rocket. When he was above Magenta, he absorbed the gray wisp, turning him into an iron ball. Unlike last time something tried to fall on him, Magenta wasn't able to dodge it. They both then hit the ground with Magenta on the bottom. When Sonic rolled off and turned back to normal, he saw that a good amount of Magenta's scales were cracked. Then Magenta growled and the cracks regenerated. He then looked where Sonic was standing, but there was only a hole where he was standing. Then he felt rumbling beneath him before a yellow drill came out of the ground, uppercutting him in the chin. The drill then turned back into Sonic, who turned to face Magenta. Magenta lost one scale that was taking a long time to regenerate. "Dang it plot stuff!" Magenta cursed under his breath.

"Good fight." Sonic laughed before absorbing the cyan wisp and turned into a laser heading right for the unscaled flesh.

"Nope."

Then a mirror appeared in front of the laser, causing him to ricochet off of the mirror and walls. When Sonic turned back to normal, he saw that all the other wisps were in flying glass bottles with wings. Then he looked toward where the voice came from, to see a kid no older than thirteen, made of silver, with a silver book and pen. "Who the heck are you?" Sonic asks the new comer.

"Hi, I'm the Silver Scribbler. Can make stuff by writing what it is in my journal. Part of the color heroes. Friend of the person you tried to kill." The Silver Scribbler chuckles before looking over at Magenta, who's scale has healed now. "Two things. One: You happy to see me? Two: Is there still Sushi Sunday this week or no?" Silver asks.

"Yes and Yes." Magenta replies before uppercutting the unsuspecting Sonic. Silver jumps on a spring board, gets launched into the air, and hitting Sonic back down with a frying pan. Before he hit the ground, Magenta hammer fists Sonic in the stomach sending him into the wall. When he tried to get up Silver landed on him, maybe breaking a rib or two of Sonics. He seemed okish though. When he tried to get up again his hands and feet were glued to the ground with lots of glue.

"You appear to be in a very sticky situation." Silver jokes.

"Sonic was about to laugh before Magenta punched him in the face, set him free from the glue, and smashed into yet another wall. Then the Silver Scribbler has him pinned on the ground and holding a katana. He was about to bring it down before,…

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Ice Stitch yells.


	16. Chapter 13-3

Chapter 13.3

Sully vs Ben 10

Music: Toby Fox - Megalo Strike Back Remix [UNDERTALE GENOCIDE] by Rednas

Location: Ground

Time: SAME AS ALL THE OTHERS! WHY DO I NEED TO DO THIS!?

Ben turns into Diamond Head. Sully makes his scythes appear in his hands. They glare at each other before charging at one another. Scythes met diamond. Scythes didn't enjoy their time with diamond. Scythes went through diamond, or we could sum those 3 sentences up with Sully's scythes cut Diamond Head's sword arms. Ben then transformed into Lodestar and made Sully's scythes slam into a wall.

"Not cool!" Sully growls before making pillars of fire jut out of the ground at Lodestar. Then he rises from Lodestar's shadow and kicks him into the fire.

"Crap." Lodestar states before getting a face full of fire. Ben then turned into Water Hazard and shoots water at Sully. It evaporates before it touches Sully. Sully just smirks from behind the steam. Then he gets punched by a big orange fist that appears out of the steam. After Sully gets up, he pushes his jaw back into place. He then turns towards Humungousaur. Humungousaur smirks back at Sully before running towards him. A shadow chain then wraps around Humungousaur's feet and pulls him back, making him fall. He then turns into Heat Blast.

"Did you just turn into Heat Blast?" Sully asked, a smile starting to appear on his face.

"Yeah, Fight fire with fire?" Heat Blast chuckles. "Have you heard that saying?"

"I have, Its just…" Sully starts before he holds up two fingers and then points them back towards him. Heat Blast is then pulled 2 inches from Sully's face. Heat blast can now see an evil smile and red eyes with purple pupils on Sully's face. "I. CAN. CONTROL. FIRE!" Sully laughs.

(Time for Sans slamming Chara into walls reference! :D )

"Crap." That was all Heat Blast was able to get out before getting slammed into one wall after another. Eventually he was put down laying against a wall, now turned back into Ben. Sully was walking over twirling one of his scythes in his hand.

When he got over to Ben, Sully looked down at him and chuckles. "What a pitiful ending for a heroic life." He then brought up his scythe. "I'll end it quickly for you."

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!" Ice Stitch yells.


	17. Chapter 13-4

Chapter 13.4

Mega man vs Proto man/?

Music for Mega man vs Proto man: watch?v=EIWiQn5Fu6c&list=PLcMJTXNnUX3EHwsOg6k9RPJog1AEvZVfw&index=6

Music for Mega man vs Proto man/?: watch?v=9uqlQH96-tE

Location: The ground, Duh.

Time: 500 BC… NO, THE SAME EXACT TIME AS THE OTHERS!

Mega man ran behind a small ice wall to buy him some time to think while his brother shot at him. "Why was he doing this?!" Mega man thought. "Well, gotta fight back or I'll be dead." So he charges up a shot and fires. Proto man dodges it easily and shots back a crash bomber, that explodes Mega man's cover. Mega man then follows with a metal blade to Proto man's knee. Proto man the shoots an ice slasher at Mega man's feet, getting him stuck there.

"I guess we're at an impasse, huh?" Mega man chuckles. "We both can't move, but we can shoot each other." Then Proto man rips the metal blade out of his knee and smacks Mega man with his shield.

"I ain't gonna stop fighting yet." Proto man growls before shooting a napalm bomb at him, sending Mega man soaring into a wall. He then walks over and super arms Mega man in the gut. Proto man lowers his proto buster to Mega man's face.

"Why?" Mega man asks weakly.

Proto man gets a confused look on his face and tilts his head. "Why what?"

"Why are you trying to kill me, We're brothers?!" Mega man asks.

"I ain't your bro, Your brother hasn't been built, yet." Proto man just smirks a bit. "Guess I should explain before you die. I'm basically just a replica made to have you think it was him."

"Then why are you telling me?" Mega man questions.

"First, look what's pointed at your face. Second, we Stitches like psychological torture." The replica smiles then where his visor is, is now static that fades back into black. But this time in the middle of the visor is a Stitch that has blocks of white and black covering parts of him. The Stitch smirked before saying. "Hi, names Glitch Stitch, can get in tech and control it."

"You know what, I'm happy to hear that." Mega man sad slowly smiling. "I've been holding back to not hurt by brother, but if your not him…" then Mega man stuck a crash bomber on him. "I guess there's no point now." Then it explodes sending the two apart. The replica starts to stand up before a hard Knuckle come barreling towards him. Then almost everything but the stitches stop.

"Classic time stopper." Glitch Stitch sighed before turning the knuckle the other way. Then time goes back to normal and the hard knuckle decks Mega man in the face. "You know you caught me at first, but now that I know you don't care anymore…" then the replica crashes to the floor, Glitch Stitch now outside of it. "Lets have some fun!" Then Glitch Stitch snaps and he gets mega Busters on both of his hands. Then he shoots flash bombs rapid fire at Mega man, Who partially used the explosions to get away quicker before shooting a Yamato spear at him. But it just phases right through him.

Glitch Stitch just laughs "Man, I'm digital your attacks do nothing to me, anyway my stay for being out in the open is sadly over, So bye for now and if we meet again…" Glitch Stitch tosses a flash drive on the ground. "I all ways have a way out." Then he fizzled away leaving two mega busters on the ground.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Ice Stitch yells.


	18. Chapter 13-5

Chapter 13.5

Ash and Friends vs Giratina Stitch, Dialga Stitch, And Palkia Stitch

Music: watch?v=Vc2sPdPyyrs

Location: Distortion World

Time: Time has no meaning in the Distortion World, But still the same time as the other chapters.

"You know, I don't think this is fair." Ash chuckles while looking at the legendaries. "Even with three Pokemon, I couldn't take down one of yours!"

"True…" Giratina Stitch said. He then turned to the other Stitches. "Does a six on three sound fair?"

"Sure!" Palkia Stitch smirks.

"Sounds enjoyable." Dialga Stitch remarks.

"Also for some added fun…" Giratina Stitch starts before a few of the floating platforms turn towards them revealing Ash's friends, rivals, gym leaders, and champions. "I invited a few guests!"

"How did you get them here!?" Ash questions, glaring at Giratina Stitch.

"You see, us Stitches like to do things with the least amount of force unless it's necessary. So..." Giratina Stitch chuckles before finishing. "I simply asked them if they wanted a chance to battle with you!"

"Wait, what?" Ash said, confused.

"You get to decide if you want to fight with friends or not. The combinations you can do are just you and you use six Pokemon, you and a friend with three Pokemon each, etc. I would suggest however six people, 1 Pokemon each."

Ash nods, "Makes since." Then he looks up at his friends and scratches his chin. "Now who to choose? Let's get the obvious out of the way, Me with Pikachu."

"WELL DUH." Everyone remarks.

"Cynthia," Ash says while pointing to the Sinnoh Champion.

Cynthia sends out her Garchomp and ride down next to Ash on it. "I choose my Garchomp."

"Iris." Ash points to the Dragon type user. (Author's Note: This is the anime version, not the game. She isn't the champion.)

Iris sends out and jumps on the back of her Dragonite. "I pick my Dragonite!"

"Dawn." Ash calls out while pointing to the Pokemon Coordinator.

Dawn leaps down and sends out her Mamoswine. "Mamoswine and I will fight by your side!"

"For as much as I hate you, Paul come fight with me." Ash sighed pointing at his Sinnoh rival.

Paul smirks before jumping down and sending out his Electivire. "You know who I'm picking."

"Edgy as usual." Palkia Stitch mutters under his breath.

"And on a better note, May!" Ash says pointing to the other Pokemon Coordinator.

May hops down and sends out her Glaceon. "Glaceon and I are ready!"

"And you know our Pokémon, I assume?" Dialga Stitch chuckles with Dialga descending in front of him, taking it's place next to Palkia and Giratina.

"Well then, 3…" Giratina Stitch starts.

"2…" Dialga Stitch continues.

"1! Palkia, use Metal Claw!" Palkia Stitch yells. Palkia's claws shined silver before smacking Glaceon, sending her sailing into a wall.

"Dialga, use Flash Cannon." Dialga Stitch Commands. A gray orb forms in front of it's mouth for it to suddenly launch at Electivire, who raises his arms up in defense. Electivire skids back a few feet, seeming to brush off the blow before…

"Electivire, retaliate with Thunder!" Paul shouts while pointing at Dialga. Electivire crackles with electricity before shooting it out at Dialga. It gets halfway to its target before…

"Giratina, use Shadow Ball." A shadowy purple orb slams into the thunder attack, causing an explosion. Giratina Stitch flicks his head toward his brothers and chuckles. "Remember, this fight has the anime rules. Not the game rules." Then he snaps and Giratina flicks his eyes at him. "Dragon Claw." The red spikes on the ends of It's tentacle-wings glow purple before they launch themselves at Garchomp, who dodge the first 3, but 2 other spikes hit him dead on, while the last one uppercuts him, sending him into the floor above.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yells. While Pikachu charges up, Palkia Stitch makes a clicking sound with his tongue, and Palkia just nods.

"PIKA… CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screams as he shoots out the attack. Palkia swipes up with his claw, making a rip in space, while at the same time one opens up next to Dragonite. The thunderbolt goes through it, causing it to hit Dragonite.

"It's supper effective." Palkia Stitch chuckles under his breath.

"Dragonite, Use Flamethrower!" Iris shouts, as Giratina Stitch claps. Dragonite Breaths in before exhaling fire directly at Dialga. A vertical platform appears in front of Dialga, blocking the flames.

"Your in MY WORLD now, not your world, and I got powers on this side!" Giratina Stitch sang.

"Garchomp, Crunch!" Cynthia yells.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard!" May shouts.

Dialga Stitch whistles.

"Mamoswine, Use Ice Beam!" Dawn Yelled.

Garchomp sped at Giratina with glowing white teeth, While Glaceon shot out a white beam of snow at Palkia, and Mamoswine sends out a light blue beams out of it's tusks at Dialga. The attacks seem just feet away from hitting them, then Dialga lets out a light roar, almost like a growl. Everything seems to slow to a halt. Then just a slow as it sped to a halt, time started to crawl backwards until the heroes Pokémon were just about to use their attacks. Before time unfreezes though,…

"Earth power." Giratina Stitch smirks while pointing at Glaceon.

"Hydro Cannon." Palkia stitch shouts while pointing at Garchomp.

"Flamethrower." Dialga Stitch says, "Get the pig."

Time starts to flow again and the Heroes Pokémon use their attacks, only for them to be dodged effortlessly. The earth seems to explode from under Glaceon, sending it up where Garchomp was. Garchomp caught a face full of water and was flung into the wall behind it. Dialga seems to materialize next to Mamoswine and directly hit him with with the flames.

"HEY, NO FAIR!" Dawn yells at Dialga Stitch.

He just shrugs, "All's fair in Love and War." He does a bit of a dark chuckle.

Palkia Stitch turns to him with a wide open smile, "DID YOU JUST LAUGH?!"

"WHAT NO! IT WAS A CHUCKLE!"

"OH MY GOD, HE STOPPED BEING SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" Palkia Stitch cheered.

Giratina Stitch shook his head and turns toward our heroes, "These two, am I right?" He laughs with his eyes closed. He then makes a sighing noise before opening his eyes suddenly and wearing a smirk on his face, "Shadow Ball." Giratina quickly launched a shadowy orb at Glaceon, giving it no time to react. She was launched back down to where the others were standing, fainted.

"Glaceon return." May grumbles.

"One down, five to go." Giratina Stitch said, chuckling at the end.

"Aura Sphere!" Palkia Stitch laughs. A blue orb of energy appears in front Palkia's mouth before shooting out at Electivire, who gets ready to block it with his arms again. Before it hits though, a rift opens up in front of the orb and right behind Garchomp. The orb sails through, Striking him in the back of the head with a mini explosion. When the dust clears, Garchomp is laying on the ground, Fainted.

"You fought valiantly." Cynthia sighs.

"BOOM, HEAD SHOT!" Palkia Stitch yells with his arms in he air.

"Flash Cannon." Dialga Stitch commands. Dialga sends a gray orb at Mamoswine and right before it's about to hit, time slows to almost a halt. Dialga then launches another Flash Cannon at the now unprepared Electivire. Time speeds up again and both Pokémon are directly hit with the attacks. Electivire slowly stands back up, while Mamoswine Lay on the ground like Glaceon and Garchomp, Fainted.

"Mamoswine, return." Dawn mutters

"As expected." Dialga Stitch Said coldly with no emotion.

"Electro-Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu starts to charge i-

"Shadow Ball." Giratina Stitch yells. Giratina shots the purple orb at the charging Electro-Ball. But before it hits, everything turns to gray-scale except for the Stitches. They turn around to see the Author.

"Now what have I said about interrupting the text?" He says with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face.

"Don't." All the Stitches sighed.

"Good, just don't do it again." The Author sighs before disappearing and everything turning back to normal.

The Shadow Ball hit the charging Electro-Ball, causing an explosion directly on Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cries out before he sees the little electric mouse stand back up and give him a thumbs up.

"Now," Giratina Stitch states, "Lets finish this. Phantom force!" Giratina disappears into the shadows.

"Palkia, Use Spacial Rend!" Palkia Stitch yells. Palkia opens many rifts around Dragonite as Palkia's Claws glow a light blue. It then opens a portal next to Itself and charges through. It slashes Dragonite with its claws, all while going through the rifts and appearing on different sides of Dragonite until Dragonite fainted.

"Dragonite, return." Iris said through gritted teeth.

"GET DUNKED ON!" Palkia Stitch Shouts.

"Roar of Time." Dialga Stitch commands. Dialga roars at Electivire Sending powerful energy waves at him. As they hit and pass him, Electivire Seems to temporarily turn back into a Elekid. Once the roar is done, Electivire Falls to it's knees before slumping over, Fainted.

"UGH, Electivire, return." Paul grumbles.

"We're done here." Dialga Stitch states before turning around and opening a portal. Palkia Stitch nods and opens a rift.

"HEY, YOUR FORGETTING SOMEONE!" Ash yells at them. Then suddenly out from the shadows, Giratina charges in to Pikachu, crushing him against a wall. Giratina backs up and Pikachu falls down, Fainted.

"No we didn't." Giratina Stitch chuckles before Giratina flies over to him. Giratina Stitch rubs the top of Giratina's head, while saying in a voice like how some people talk to dogs, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Giratina lets out a happy sounding growl. "Yes you are, Oh yes you are! You want a treat?" Giratina nods while making the happy sounding growl again. Giratina Stitch takes out a Pink Pokepuff the size of a bathtub and tosses it. Giratina quickly flies after it. Giratina Stitch just laughs before turning towards our heroes. "Isn't he sweet? I'll return you all now to where you were before." He snaps and portals open up underneath everyone besides Ash. He tips an imaginary hat to Ash and calls out before Ash sinks into a portal, "I hope we meet again on better terms!"

Ash smiles as he's greeted by the cold air of his world again. He looks around to get his bearings before …

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Ice Stitch yells.


End file.
